Talk:Pandora's Box
Kratos' effect(s) from the Box I know this same theory was mentioned briefly in the Trivia section of the Kratos article, but I'd like to use this as a place to discuss the theory a bit more. When the box was opened, as Athena said, the Gods became consumed by it's evils. Do you think that Kratos' himself took in some of the evils too, such as maybe "Wrath" or "Anger"? Before saying yes or no, consider my two opposing views. For reasons that would support this theory, it says that Kratos' was even more ruthless than Ares ever was, and he almost seems to grow in anger/rage as the series goes on. As for why this theory would be incorrect, well, Kratos didn't exactly come across as being a calm guy before opening the box either, lol. So, what do you guys think?Manas101 01:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I definitly think so. I reckon the evils affected the demi-gods and gods alike. I played through GoW I the other day (for like the 11th time, lol) and found myself thinking "Geez, Kratos actually had a smidgen of compassion to him back then," as seen through his regret and remorse. His vengence definitly did jump a notch or two from first to second game, but on the other hand (for those who like to argue with everything that wasnt their own idea) simply being betrayed by your boss could do that too. Not only do I agree with Wrath/Anger attaching itself to Kratos, we can see great Jealousy/Envy in Hercules with his resentment to Kratos. There is also elements of Panic or Freneticness in Perseus' actions -compared to the portrayal in original mythology, that is- and Pride in Theseus that weren't a factor in the original stories. Of course, nothing of these characters prior to Event Pandora were mentioned to base this change of traits on, but it's just something to consider. Long story short though, yes I do think it's possible that those with god's blood could have been infected with the evils also. Maybe GoW: GoS may answer some of this ... (by me saying that doesnt mean I want to see the theory pop in the trivia section of GoW: GoS, lol) Spikepit 03:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) First of all, I think the trivia in Ghost of Sparta has seen far enough entries already, and I stand my ground. If that page turns into an edit warring subject, I WILL put a lock on it so only Manas and myself can edit it. It's ridiculous how over 40 edits have taken place in less than a week. Regarding the Pandora's Box theory, it seems logical to me that the evils were divided equally. One Evil per god, as Athens sort of subliminaly described it as well. Although that would bother me, since if that is true, it wouldn't explain what power Kratos drew from when he opened the Box to fight Ares. If he had drawn from a power, than that would mean it left him afterwards, because otherwise he could not have been granted the power of Hope. Personally, I think he did use another power at first, because he couldn't have gotten two of them, and Hope was buried underneath his guilt. I think he used one power to defeat Ares, after which he was immediately granted Hope. Either that, or he was the exception to the rule (yet again), and got two powers to draw from instead of one. KratosGodofWar 09:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah, good points. Perhaps Hope was the power that he drew, with Wrath/Anger being something he's always had a problem with, and his anger, along with guilt, has hid that Hope for so many years. As for being such a ruthless God, I guess that's just Kratos being himself, but now with the 'authority' of a God, lol. Manas101 18:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hope I think Kratos used the power of hope to slay Ares. After Athena told him that the gods would not free him of his nightmares, however, Kratos' literally lost all hope and his anger grew even more. So I think the whole "Kratos must have gained 2 powers from the box" thing isnt true. He simply used hope to kill Ares but somewhat 'lost' its power until he confronted Zeus in GoW 3.